looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Suppressed Duck
Suppressed Duck is a 1965 Looney Tunes short directed by Robert McKimson. Title The title is a pun on the famous French dish, pressed duck. Plot While on a hunting trip, Daffy Duck hopes to shoot a bear. An announcement from a nearby ranger station informs him of a boundary line drawn through the "hunting area." Hunters are told to remain on one side of the boundary and bears to remain on the other side, unless they want to get shot. Daffy chases several bears to the boundary line, and a ranger keeps him from pursuing them across it. One bear taunts Daffy from his side of the line. In order to catch this bear, Daffy devises many schemes, including using bacon to entice the bear across the boundary line, erasing the boundary line, and disguising himself as a tree. Each time, the bear outsmarts him or he is caught and reprimanded by the park ranger. In his last attempt to catch the bear, Daffy digs a tunnel underneath the boundary line. The bear discovers his plot, traces his way to the spot where Daffy would come out, and places a small cabin of dynamite above him before hiding. Daffy digs up into the cabin, causing the dynamite to explode, leaving him mostly featherless (except for his head). He gathers up his feathers, saying he is lucky that he keeps his feathers "numbered for just such an occasion." While re-attaching his feathers, he soon discovers that the bottom half of his feathers are missing, and he turns to see the bear wearing them as a headdress and skirt. Before he can retrieve his feathers, the ranger informs him that hunting season is over. Daffy tells the bear: "You're despicable. You haven't seen the last of me." As he turns to leave, the backend of the barrel falls away, revealing his plucked behind. Availability * (2010) DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Daffy Duck: Frustrated Fowl (cropped to widescreen) * (2017) Streaming - Boomerang App Notes * This is the only solo Daffy Duck short in the DePatie-Freleng era. * This is one of the few DePatie-Freleng era shorts to not feature Speedy Gonzales with Daffy Duck, the other two being "Corn on the Cop" and "Tease for Two". Gallery Suppressed Duck SS 1.jpg Suppressed Duck SS 2.jpg Suppressed Duck SS 3.jpg Suppressed Duck SS 4.jpg Suppressed Duck SS 5.jpg Suppressed Duck SS 6.jpg Suppressed Duck SS 7.jpg Suppressed Duck SS 8.jpg Suppressed Duck SS 9.jpg Suppressed Duck SS 10.jpg Suppressed Duck SS 11.jpg Suppressed Duck SS 12.jpg Suppressed Duck SS 13.jpg|"Let that be a lesson to you! Next time, you might get hurt." Suppressed Duck SS 14.jpg Suppressed Duck SS 15.jpg Suppressed Duck SS 16.jpg Suppressed Duck SS 17.jpg Suppressed Duck SS 18.jpg Suppressed Duck SS 19.jpg Suppressed Duck SS 20.jpg Suppressed Duck SS 21.jpg Suppressed Duck SS 22.jpg Suppressed Duck SS 23.jpg Suppressed Duck SS 24.jpg Suppressed Duck SS 25.jpg SuppressedDuckLobbyCardPreliminarySketch.jpg|Lobby Card Preliminary Sketch SuppressedDuckLobbyCardPreliminarySketch2.jpg|Lobby Card Preliminary Sketch 2 Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:DePatie-Freleng Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:1965 Category:Cartoons written by Dave Detiege Category:Cartoons animated by Bob Matz Category:Cartoons animated by Warren Batchelder Category:Cartoons with music by Bill Lava Category:DVD Widescreen Cropped Cartoons Category:Cartoons produced by David H. DePatie Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Ron Dias Category:Cartoons with layouts by Dick Ung Category:Cartoons with film editing by Lee Gunther